Konoha's best known secret
by Cummunist
Summary: A little lie never killed anyone. SFW, Written for the HashiMada mini bang on tumblr, day 4 : Secret & Lies.


It was Konoha's best known secret. Everybody knew about it, and kept talking about it but nobody dared to speak their name, fearing that they could hear them.

The opinions were various.

Some were thinking it was disgusting. Can you imagine ? Two men ! Together ! It wasn't right, it wasn't natural. Love couldn't happen in those conditions and they couldn't even produce children and it was a shame, for clans' leaders. Their duty meant they had to marry a fine lady and give heirs. Who would take the lead, when they'll be gone or too old ? Who was going to do their work, when they'll be sick ? Sure, they had shinobis of trust, that could help. The Senju had Tobirama, whom was likely to take his brother's seat when the other wasn't there anymore. He was younger, but not so much and it would be okay for a while but after that ? The Senju wouldn't have leaders anymore. As for the Uchiha ? The leader didn't have siblings anymore and expect Hikaku Uchiha, who was helping since Izuna's death, the line of succession was broken. Sure, the elders could name someone, a strong and proud warrior but it wouldn't be the same.

But, they didn't seem to care about it. They were living their love, hiding in closed bedrooms and it seemed to suit them.

Then, there were the people that didn't know what to think about it. Rumors were saying that they were friends for years, way before Konoha's creation and even if people could be skeptical about it, it seemed mainly right. Yes, those two knew each other well, they might play together as children and even plan Konoha before peace happened ? That last point was a fantasy people could talk about, sometimes, when they were trying to built up stories about Konoha's greatest shinobis but they didn't know how right they were.

Because it was true. The Hokage and the Uchiha clan's leader knew each other for a long time now. They used to be friend, to train together, in secret, until their father heard about it and made them part. It was a sad day, when Tajima Uchiha and Butsuma Senju made their children fight for the sake of their hate and it could have ended pretty badly but nobody died, on that day but their bond was broken. All those days they trained together, the dreams they shared, the happiness, when they arrived by the river and see each other. But their father didn't approve it and they had to part.

If only people knew about this link, maybe they could understand. It was hard, to truly understand the depth of their relation, since it had been built for a long time now, and many things happened but rumors said that they were in love and even if it was strange, nobody could blame them. Or, that was what some people were saying. The skeptical ones, the ones that didn't know if they approved it or not.

And, finally, there were the others. The ones saying that this precise relationship may lead the world to the ultimate form of peace. Because if the two greatest clans in the world could ally, one way or another, then, war was truly over. And if their clans' leaders were lovers .. Nothing bad could happen. Or, not while they were together.

Because the alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha was scaring the rest of the world. Who could really match their power, now ? And seeing the two leaders, fighting side by side on the battlefield was a unique experience. They were dancing together. Many people could say they had seen fight against each other and tell you how graceful and powerful and terrible they may look. But it was far more terrible to see them fighting as allies. And nobody could match their power.

But, whether people like it or not, they didn't seem to care.

When they were together, the rest of the world didn't exist. The Hokage couldn't stop smiling and the Uchiha leader ? He didn't smile much, but there was something in his eyes, a gleam only his lover could perceive that told him he was happy and actually enjoyed their relationship. Sometimes, he groaned at his boyfriend, as the Hokage called them, asking him to stop smiling like an idiot, that people may notice and start talked about them in their back.

What would people say about them ? He too didn't accept their relationship, he was always trying to push the other idiot away, when he was becoming too clinging and the Uchiha easily brood when his lover tried to cheer him up a little, telling him that nobody could notice. They were being as discrete as possible and never show their affection in public.

But, as the Uchiha said, sometimes, the Hokage was far too loud in bed, for no reason and it was embarrassing. Why did he kept groaning his name like that, especially because of a simple fellatio ? He knew he wasn't so good at it, the Hokage was more skillful, it was obvious but the idiot never stopped moaning and groaning and tell him to continue.

And what if people heard them ? What if they peeked inside, by a window or something ? What if somebody saw them doing this ? The Uchiha was still a little self-conscious about it. He always was sensible, and didn't like to feel people staring at him and of course, his stupid lover couldn't help but ogle him all the day long. It was so disturbing. He never stopped, even during meetings.

Sometimes, the Uchiha wondered if his lover was doing it on purpose, just to make fun of his reactions or for another stupid goal, like make him accept that they were together and, one day, show their true link to whoever wanted to know but he'd never let his idiot reveal their .. thing to the village. He wasn't ready and he was fine with the idea of hiding it until their death.

Nobody needed to know about them.

Today was like any other day. The Hokage had been busy with meetings, and the Uchiha went training with Hikaku. They were both tired and when they met in the Senju's bed, both already had bathed and were ready for some more action under the sheets, but a simple look told them that, maybe, tonight, they could skip it and just cuddle. Well, it was more the Hokage embracing the other, nuzzling his hair and his neck and the Uchiha growling that he was too close, too hot, too embarrassing, too clingy, too much.

Then, there was a silence and the older man sighed and kissed his lover, whom pushed him away first, trying to resist, telling him that he didn't have to do those stupid things, that it was disgusting and too sticky but after several attempts of his stupid boyfriend, he gave in to the kisses and turned toward the other, his hands pulling on his hair and his tongue quickly joining the kiss. Oh, he liked, when his idiot was kissing him, holding him, when his hands where on his hair, on his back, touching, pulling, resting, caressing, even clawing, when the rest of the world was fading. He didn't think of anything else, he didn't need too. The war was far away, with Konoha, with his brother's death, and anything that could cloud his mind. His silly Hokage was the only one left with him and it felt perfect, as the time froze around them.

The Senju then looked at his dark eyes, smiling softly as he saw that gleam, the little spark in his friend's eyes that told him all he needed to know and he placed his head on the pillow, without looking away. He loved those calm moments, when nobody would come to bother then, when his lover was giving up on resisting.

But, slowly, doubt took place in the Uchiha's mind and, his hands clenched around locks of brown hair.

"Hashirama .." he called softly, with a frown said Hashirama knew well, "We'll keep it a secret, won't we .. ?"

Hashirama didn't mind this question. He heard it many times before and always answered the same way. It was the only reason why his lover accepted to continue their relationship, that this relationship stayed a secret for how long it could last.

"Or course, Madara .." he whispered back, nodding and smiling. "It's our secret and nobody else will even know about us .." he lied and Madara smiled back.

Hashirama sometimes couldn't help but wonder how oblivious a well-trained shinobi like Madara could be. Didn't he notice the curious villagers' gaze on them, every time they were together ? Couldn't he hear their whispers ? He knew Madara would freak out if he knew what people may say about them, how they talked so freely about their sexuality and their couple, making bets about them and even inventing them the wildest back-stories.

From time to time, he was feeling bad to lie to his lover, thinking that love should never be based on lies but Hashirama didn't mind a little lie, if it allowed him to stay with the man he loved.


End file.
